


Hello, stranger

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si se hubiera encontrado en otra situación se hubiera preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, no con la cercanía del cuerpo húmedo pero caliente del otro y una lengua traviesa que pedía paso en su boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontokkishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ontokkishi).



La lluvia caía sin parar mojando el asfalto, los coches y a los viandantes que caminaban por la calle. El cielo, cubierto por nubes grises y cargadas, auguraba que no se trataba de una lluvia pasajera y aumentaba su fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. Los zapatos de Yifan se movían con prisa sobre la acera, en una carrera entre gente de rostros desconocidos y un mar de paraguas, mientras intentaba evitar no mojarse con la pobre protección de su carpeta de trabajo que estaba demasiado húmeda y le hacía preocuparse por la integridad de los documentos que había dentro de ella. Lo único que le faltaba es que los informes a entregar que había terminado a mano rápidamente en la cafetería, se hubieran echado a perder para redondear ese día que estaba siendo un completo desastre. Ya se había levantando mal, con prisas y sin haber desayunado, habiendo tenido que improvisar un café demasiado aguado y pasado en la oficina. El tráfico se había hecho imposible debido al mal tiempo, provocando atascos y que, por consiguiente, llegara tarde a su trabajo precisamente un día que tenía reunión e iba a exponer a unos representantes una línea de productos que había estado ideando durante meses; y para colmo, estaba el tema de que su ex-novia no le cogía el teléfono desde hacía dos días y le tenía crispado porque había asuntos que quería zanjar cuanto antes. Su falta de comunicación siempre había sido el problema.  
  
Al llegar a un cruce, miró hacia un lado y otro de la carretera y pasó sin esperar al verde para peatones. Tenía prisa y no tenía ganas de ir al paso que imponía el sistema de tráfico; quería llegar a la oficina, cambiarse al menos la chaqueta que tenía completamente empapada y acabar con ese día cuanto antes. Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara mientras caminaba y sacó el móvil para comprobar la hora pero la batería había muerto en algún punto entre su salida de la oficina para almorzar y el camino de vuelta.  
  
 _Perfecto,_  se dijo mentalmente Yifan, aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos y sorteando a la gente. Se chocó contra un hombre mayor y se disculpó con prisa, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre el sonido de la lluvia y del tráfico mientras no dejaba de pensar en porqué no se había traído un paraguas consigo.  
  
La lluvia aumentó más aún en lo que le pareció una especie de burla y que le hizo desistir en su carrera y tener que buscar refugio cuanto antes. Miró a su alrededor, llevándose una mano a los ojos para protegerlos de la lluvia y ver mejor, y divisó un portal abierto a unos pocos metros de dónde estaba. Movió sus piernas largas y entró en él, notando como el sonido del exterior se amortiguaba por las paredes y la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre él. Bajó la mano que llevaba la carpeta y la agitó queriendo quitar la humedad que se había apoderado de ella a la vez que maldecía.  
  
En su carrera y preocupación no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sólo, así que se sorprendió cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado buscando el interruptor de la luz para ver mejor y se encontró con que había alguien más. Era un chico joven, tan empapado o más que él, con el pelo pegado a la frente y las gotas de agua cayendo de las puntas. Tenía unos rasgos poco llamativos, salvo por sus ojos y la curva y forma de sus labios mojados por la lluvia. Se encontró observándolos y se pasó la lengua por los labios en un acto automático. Quiso apartar la mirada pero extrañamente no pudo, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la presencia inesperada de aquel chico y ese labio inferior más grueso que el de arriba que le incitaba a probarlo. Yifan intentó hacer ver a su mente que esa idea era una tontería y que no debía ponerse a pensar en fantasías y en cómo pasaría la mano por detrá del cuello del joven y lo besaría contra la pared si no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos inquietantes.  
  
Un minuto más tarde, fue él el que se encontró con la espalda contra la pared, acorralado por los brazos y la boca de ese joven desconocido, cuyos labios habían rozado los suyos con una sonrisa previa, una mano apoyadada en su pecho y otra rodeando su nuca para acercar sus rostros. Yifan se había quedado sin reaccionar por un segundo, pero la calidez y la textura de esos labios le hicieron responder poco después sin cavilaciones, dejándose simplemente llevar y haciendo que su carpeta cayera olvidada al suelo para poder llevar las manos a la cara del chico y así poder sentir sus labios mejor. Todo había quedado relegado a un segundo plano mientras los saboreaba e imponía su propio ritmo sobre el otro, cogiendo aire y capturando ese labio inferior y tentador que le había cautivado y que quería besar hasta desgastarlo.  
  
Si se hubiera encontrado en otra situación se hubiera preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, no con la cercanía del cuerpo húmedo pero caliente del otro y una lengua traviesa que pedía paso en su boca. Yifan se lo concedió y hundió los dedos en el pelo oscuro mientras el beso pasaba a ser saliva y lenguas que se encontraban para partir al momento siguiente y explorar la boca del otro. Hubo un momento en que se separaron para recuperar el aliento y Yifan pudo divisar un brillo fugaz en la mirada del otro.  
  
 _¿Quién eres desconocido?_  se preguntó mentalmente, mientras el otro sonreía y respiraba sobre sus labios entreabiertos. La segunda vez fue Yifan quien inició el beso sin poder evitar seguir hipnotizado por su presencia y queriendo más de él. Sus labios trazaron la forma de los del contrario y se atrevieron a coger un rumbo diferente, pasando por su camino por la comisura, la mejilla y delineando finalmente la mandíbula. El otro no opuso resistencia, sino que se acercó más aún a él, jugando con unos dedos finos con el botón de su chaqueta y desabrochándola al final para pasar a los de la camisa de debajo.  
  
Motivado por la respuesta, sonrió contra la piel del otro y bajó sus labios hacia el cuello, besándolo, humedeciéndolo con su lengua y provocando que el joven se estremeciera y un sonido precioso para los oídos de Yifan se escapara de entre los labios enrojecidos.  
  
Ocultos en una esquina del portal, las manos de ambos se colaron buscando más contacto a la par que sus cuerpos se movieron creando fricción y aumentando unas ganas que se extendían por el de Yifan con cada segundo que transcurría. Se notaba duro contra el abdomen del joven, que había abierto al final la camisa y pasaba ahora los labios por su pecho creando un camino de saliva mientras una mano se mantenía posada sobre la hebilla del cinturón. Quería liberarse de la presión del pantalón, pero el otro no parecía tener prisa por ello y Yifan se encontró con unas ganas irrefenables de cambiar la posición de sus cuerpos y llevar por completo la situación. Pero había algo en ese joven que le hacía contenerse, dejarse hacer. Sus caderas hicieron un movimiento involuntario y supo que el otro estaba sonriendo cuando el recorrido en su pecho paró. Cuando alzó la mirada cruzándose nuevamente con la de Yifan, pudo ver una sonrisa entre pícara y juguetona que besó sin reparos mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre las caderas del desconocido. Poco después se vio deleitado por la presencia de una mano fina en su entrepierna, rozando la tela del pantalón en un movimiento de arriba a abajo que le frustró y le hicieron querer soltar improperios que se quedaron en su mente. Entonces notó como la presión de la tela disminuyó al haberse colado una mano al final por debajo y unos dedos levemente fríos rodearon su miembro caliente y erecto. Un sonido gutural pugnó por salir de entre sus labios ante el contacto, escapándose al final ante el roce en la punta humedecida y el trazo de los dedos hacia la base. Besó con más fuerza, llegando a morder el labio inferior que tenía entre los suyos cuando empezó el primer movimiento completo. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó y notó como el otro también estaba tan excitado como él, su miembro contra su pierna reclamando la misma atención que estaba teniendo el suyo.  
  
El joven siguió moviendo sus dedos lentamente en una tortura placentera que provocó que Yifan no pudiera centrarse en nada más que en la sensación que le invadía por dentro y en los labios que seguía besando entrecortadamente. Consiguió que una de sus manos viajara al botón del pantalón vaquero, y cuando envolvió el miembro sacándolo al exterior notó cómo aumentaba la presión de los dedos en el suyo. Intercambiando jadeos, saliva y con sus cuerpos pegados dejando sólo el hueco para que sus manos trabajaran, se corrieron uno después de otro con el sonido apagado de la lluvia de fondo, ocultos por la pobre luz del portal. Sus cuerpos temblorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas fueron el único vestigio durante unos minutos de lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que el desconocido se separó del pecho de Yifan sobre el que se había apoyado y empezó a arreglarse la ropa limpiándose con un pañuelo que había sacado de un bolsillo. Le dio uno a él, e hizo lo mismo, colocándose la camisa y la chaqueta en silencio, pues se había quedado sin palabras. Se dio cuenta de su carpeta en el suelo y fue a recogerla, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de ocurrir pero sin dejar de hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Comprobando que el cierre no se había abierto, se giró para mirar hacia el otro y preguntarle por fin su nombre pero éste ya no estaba.  
  
Yifan salió al exterior esperando encontrarle, pero la lluvia había amainado y la calle estaba más transitada aún, dificultando su búsqueda. Pasó la mirada por el mar de cabezas y voces que se alzaban por encima de otras mezclándose con el ruido de los tubos de escape, pero no tuvo éxito en su empeño.  
  
Con la carpeta en la mano y el sabor de aquellos labios en los suyos, se preguntó antes de emprender el camino a la oficina si lo volvería a ver.


End file.
